In recent years, as an aging population grows and as a result of computer uses for rationalization of office work, more people tend to complain aches in the lower back, the shoulder, the knee, the elbow, and the like; thus a compress, a plaster or the like are widely used as a control medicine. In general, while a patch such as a compress or an adhesive mass has a structure in which a support, an adhesive mass and a release sheet are laminated, it is difficult to remove the release sheet when use, and in particular, this is the problem particularly for frequent users, i.e. aged persons.
In order to solve this problem, for example, a patch, wherein a release sheet can easily be detached by forming with two pieces of release sheets put together at the central part of the patch and bent from the joint and by providing a pull tab part (Patent document 1), and a patch, wherein a release sheet can easily be detached by providing a cutting line in a shape such as a wavy pattern or a zigzag pattern having a convex part and a concave part in the release sheet and by bending the entire patch, whereby said convex part becomes a catching part (Patent document 2) are known. However, it is costly to form the pull-tab part on the former patch, and it is necessary to handle the patch with care because the formed pull-tab may be hooked. In addition, the latter patch required a certain level of rigidity so that the release sheet is detached when bending the patch, and therefore, accompanied a certain restriction in a material of the release sheet.
In the meantime, a first-aid adhesive plaster is known in a field of an adhesive plaster having a sterile pad, wherein a piece of a thin plate for detachment having a cutting with a wavy line, is used and divided into two pieces by pulling apart (Patent document 3). However, to detach the divided thin plate for detachment, actions such as bending the first-aid adhesive plaster itself and shifting it from one hand to the other are needed, and therefore, it does not always exhibit excellent usability (easiness for application) (Patent document 3).
Further, a patch excellent in usability (easiness for application) is known in a field of a patch, in which only a release sheet can be divided by simply pulling apart (Patent document 4), however, since the needs of consumers, who are mainly aged persons and who seek superior usability (easiness for application), it is desired to provide an advanced patch with a simpler operation to detach the release sheet.    Patent document 1: JP, A, 7-500751    Patent document 2: JP, U, 1-165023    Patent document 3: JP, U, 50-133797    Patent document 4: JP, A, 8-112305